Threads of Time
by Dark4ever
Summary: When an ex-1st Class SOLDIER meets Zack Fair, her whole world is turned upside down, eventually leading to her untimely demise. one-sided ZackxOC, hints at VincentxYuffie. Spans CC-DoC. Language
1. The Cave

Threads of Time

Part 1

The Cave

Hikari: HI! Wow, it's weird posting stuff on FanFic! I haven't posted anything since August of last year, and haven't posted a new story since July. (Oh, and for those of you (aka, no one) who care about Journey to the Past, sorry, but it's been discontinued. My notebook with it in it got soaked, and I forgot where I was going, so until I remember, it's stopped). So much has happened, like the fact my one shot at love slipped right through my fingers, I'm obsessed with Bleach and Final Fantasy now, I'm set to go to a Con in September as Yuki Cross from Vampire Knight (which is gonna be great, because I'm 7 inches taller than her, and I'll be wearing heels as well), and Jet has some competition for my favorite bishie, what with me knowing Zack Fair *swoons*

Vincent: Fangirl…

Hikari: You shut up! You're just mad I didn't put you in more.

Vincent: You know that's not true. I hate the spotlight.

Hikari: I know, it's just weird having a co-host who doesn't want to be the main character.

Vincent: Speaking of which, why isn't Zack here?

Hikari: …-.- He's dead, darling.

Vincent: That doesn't stop you from fantasizing about him.

Hikari: Vincent… that sounds really, really wrong. Like I'm imagining having sex with him, or wishing he hadn't died.

Vincent: Isn't that what you do? I hear-

Hikari: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY LET'S START THE STORY!

~-~-~-~-~

Looking back on it all, I realize there was no way of knowing what deep shit I was getting myself into. It seemed just like any other of my crappy days. I was fleeing from the only life I'd every known without anyone by my side. If I hadn't met him… I guess you could say I would have survived. I wouldn't have hurt my dear friend, because I never would have met him. Ah, well, it's all in the past. Except, because of my stupidity and arrogance, one young boy will never walk among the living again, and another one will have to live with the burden that he thinks he killed the former. What else is there to say besides that?

Ah, yes. This is my story.

It all started at night fall, in one of the many caves I inhibited over the years. I had just settled down for the night when I heard a voice.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?"

_Shit. Not as planned, not as planned!_. I dove behind one of the rocks, as a shape passed by my hiding place. My heart sped up as he drew closer…

…and then I saw my sword. The crimson-colored blade was propped up against the rock I had so stupidly chosen as my hiding place. When (for it was inevitable) he found me, I'd have only my thin rapier to defend myself. That'd snap in a second, especially against the hunk of metal on the man's back. If I could only reach Benihime…

"I know you're in here. I saw someone run in. Hope you don't mind, but there's a storm out there." When I didn't answer, he continued, "Thanks. I take the silence as alright…I'm Zack, by the way."

He dropped off, and silence ensued. I heard him sit across the cave from my rock and Benihime. I heard a clock, saw a spark, and then shadows danced across the cave's walls. I ducked back below my rock, so as to not cast shadows from the fire.

"Ah, found you. You're behind the rock. That sword looks familiar…" he trailed off.

My palms broke out into a cold sweat. _He must be with SOLDIER!_ I thought, wringing my hands. An idea came to my mind.

I dropped my voice, in order to sound male, "I'm a nomad. We've most likely crossed paths or blades before."

A laugh erupted through the cave, "I doubt it. I'm just a SOLDIER, second class. I got separated from my teacher, Angeal," he stopped, sounding embarrassed, "Sorry, I'm babbling. Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

I flinched, "I'll pass. I'm not much of a talker."

"I don't want to seem like I'm blathering on about me. Tell me something," the boy countered.

"I'm not interesting. I'm a runaway. I have no home, I have no family, I have no friends. I'm no one," I sighed, sliding down the rock.

"I'd argue that." His voice came from right above my head, making me jump a foot in the air. I instantly leapt to my feet, unsheathing my rapier, and pointing it at the boy.

"Oh, you're a girl! No wonder your voice sounded weird. Wait…," his voice trailed off, "I know you."

My heat beat faster, "No, you don't!" I cried, lunging at him rapier out.

"Woah, watch it!" Zack yelled. In one fluent motion, he tore the sword from my hand and pushed me to the wall. His hand on my left shoulder, I finally got a good look at him.

His body (from his stomach down) was covered by the rock, but I could tell he was a few inches taller than me. His black hair stood upon his head, framing mako green eyes on a boyish frame. The hilt of his sword peeked over his right shoulder. He couldn't have been too much younger than I was.

"Where do I know you from?" Zack asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I'd appreciate it if you let me go," I snarled, acting tough.

The boy shook his head, "No, no, that won't do. Ah! I know where you're from! You're a first class, aren't you?"

Fear turned my blood cold. With a quick adrenaline rush, I clawed at his pretty face.

Zack ducked, sliding over the rock. He placed his free hand on my other shoulder. The gap between the rock and the cave wall was so small; I could feel his breath on my other shoulder. The gap between the rock and the cave wall was so small, I could feel his breath on my cheek, "Back off, please," I snapped.

"No. You're the girl I was sent to find. Now, I've found you. Mission accomplished."

"Good for you. I'd give you a pat on the back, but my arms are kinda NUMB. What the fuck are you doing to me?"

This got a reaction. A smug expression broke across his already smug face. "It's a pressure point. Quickest way to render an enemy defenseless."

I Knew that. My teacher had been the first SOLDIER to use pressure points in fighting. Apparently, this Angeal person was teaching Zack the technique, or Zack was doing extra credit, "Yeah, I know the technique, but you're doing it wrong. You've got the spot to disarm me. Literally. Let go, or else my arm's are going to fall off."

This got his attention, "Oh. Sorry. Where's the right spot?"

I couldn't believe the idiot was asking me this. His hands released my shoulders, feeling instantly returning to them.

"Right…HERE!" I brought my now feeling hands to his throat. Choking off the air to his throat, I pushed his socked face to the rock's surface, "You will learn much from paying heed to what I am," my hands crept down his arms 'till I found his hands. My pale, callused hands pulled his black-leathered gloved ones up by the wrist, pinning them next to his hand, "My name is Wanderer. I have no second name. I trained under Vaeltraa Heartnet when I joined SOLDIER. She has since deceased. My weapon, Benihime, is a one-of-a-kind weapon from a now deceased sword-maker. I am trained to use my rapier, as well as many hidden weapons, and yet you have _nerve_ to accost me! What do you have to say for yourself, boy?"

Zack's eyes widened, apparently in shock, "I…uh…it was my job?"

I sneered, "Oh ho, so you know, do you? Yes, I ran away like a cowardly dog with my tail between my legs. And they want me back? How… outrageous! They do no respect my wishes!" I leaned forward, my nose mere millimeters from his, "Tell your teacher, that stupid Lazard and that _ass_ Sephiroth to _leave me alone_."

"I'll…" the boy sputtered, at a loss for words for the first time since we'd met, "I'll pass the message on."

"Good boy. Now, I bid you adieu," pressing the full of my weight into his wrists, I back flipped over his head. As soon as I landed on the other side, I pulled Benihime off the stone and attached it to my back.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Apparently, his frozen mouth had regained working order.

This boy was a moron, "If I told you, I wouldn't be hiding, would I? Goodbye, Zack."

"You're not going anywhere," another voice growled from behind me.

I hand, much stronger than the boy sitting on the rock's was, grasped my shoulder. _That voice…_

"You!" I spat as soon as I saw the man's face.

"Yes, me," Angeal Hewley said, his face, like always, was indifferent, "You're coming with us, Wanderer."

"Fat chance," I spat, trying to twist out of his grasp.

Angeal's grip tightened, "No. You're coming back to SOLDIER to explain yourself and face your punishment, whether you like it or not. Now, stop struggling!"

"No!"

"Fine," Angeal pulled me towards him before slamming my head against the wall.

Black spots danced across my vision, "Fuck! What the hell?" I yelled, grasping the back of my skull, "You trying to kill me?"

"Zack, the Turks will be here soon," Angeal told his subordinate, who now was on the side of the rock that Angeal and I were on, "We just have to keep her here."

"Piss off," I spat, standing shakily.

Zack grasped my arm, but it wasn't in malice. It felt like he actually cared whether or not I fell flat on my face or ass, but it had to be an act, "You okay?" he questioned.

"You shouldn't worry about your enemies," I spat, tearing my arm from his grasp, and instantly regretting it. The world seemed to spin.

When I glanced at the elder of the two in my company, I saw his back was turned, talking on his cell phone. When my mako green eyes met Zack's of the same color, I start to back out of the cave slowly.

He didn't stop me.

As soon as my feet hit the soft grass of the outside world, my mind cleared, the black spots vanished, and my knees found strength again.

"Will we meet again?" Zack's voice asked.

"If our paths ever cross again, I pity you," I replied.

"Then, I promise I'll see you again," Zack shot back, "I never break a promise."

I sighed and turned to see him with a sad look on his face, "I'll hold you to that," I smiled.

"ZACK FAIR!" Angeal yelled from inside the cave.

"Crap. I have to run," the boy said, "you have 5 minutes."

"More than enough. See you later, Zack Fair," I laughed, taking off into the night.

How was I to know that boy would be my eventual demise?

~-~-~-~-~

Hikari: DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Ha ha… yeah, anyways… this takes place about a year before the events of Crisis Core. There will be from 5-8 parts, the first three already written and the next one started on. The events span from Crisis Core (1-3), Advent Children (next one or two) and Dirge of Cerberus (next one or two). Of course, this might be for naught, as I haven't been keeping up on typing, so I now have 12 more pages to type up.

Vincent: As I was saying earlier, you-

Hikari: SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

Afterthoughts/Notes: Vaeltraa means "wanderer" in Finnish… I think.

Heartnet is the main character's, Train's, from Black Cat (manga/anime) last name.

Benihime is Urahara's, from Bleach (manga/anime), sword name.

Both are highly recommended.


	2. Once More

Threads of Time

Part 2

Once More

Hikari: So…I never expected to get the reaction to this that I got. On the other hand, you haven't read this chapter. Zack is soooooooooo OOC… I think. Actually, I can totally see him doing that to Wanderer, since he's a little loopy.

Vincent: Are you EVER going to let me finish my thought?

Hikari: About what?

Vincent: You're weird obsession with Zack Fair.

Hikari: …you stupid Turk, it's a story idea! NOT a fantasy!

Vincent: You wish it were true.

Hikari: You have no idea how much I wish a boy like Zack existed.

Vincent: What about me?

Hikari: Honestly, you scare me more than some boys I know.

Vincent: …well…I'm physically 11 years older than you…does that have something to do with it?  
Hikari: No. You're still hot.

Vincent: …

Hikari: HA! YOU STOPPED TALKING!

Vincent: You're overwhelming stupidity broke my brain.

Hikari: …okay… anyways, here's part 2. Part 4 is beginning to get a wee bit long, so I fear my last 3-4 parts are going to be rather lengthy, as in longer than this. Sorry! Hope you like lots of babblings from a fangirl.

~-~-~-~-~

"You're no longer being hunted, are you?"

I glanced over the book in my hands, briefly, before returning to it, "Haven't been since I eluded Zack and Angeal. For some reason, they think I'm dead. Now shut up, I'm trying to read."

The boy laughed, "As lady-like as ever, I see."

"Just because you're more feminine than I am doesn't give you the right to insult me."

Laugh, "Ouch."

I grinned, placing my mark back in the book, "Ah, you know I love you, Reno."

The red-head smiled, ruffling my hair, "And I'll always love you."

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to flirt with your friends, female or male?" I giggled.

Reno smiled gently, "Whatever, you're special. Not like I see you in that way."

I stood from the ledge I was perched on, casually balancing on the 4 inch wide beam below it, "Goo, because I don't feel like getting anything besides more mako and material."

This got Reno's attention, "Mako? You're still addicted to it, aren't you?" he stood, grabbing my wrist, "and this glow is from material! What have you been doing?"

I jerked my hand away, my eyes returning to the pit below my feet. The air was suddenly penetrated with the blades of a helicopter, nearly disrupting me from my beam, "Why do you always leave as I'm about to fall?"

Reno glared at me, "You're not getting away with this. I'll bring Rude next time, if I'm forced to."

The helicopter edged near the beam, the door opening to reveal a large, bald man wearing glasses, "Reno! New assignment! Let's go!"

The red head glared at me before jumping into the door, "Take care, Wanderer."

"You too, Reno."

I waved at Rude, who gave Reno a weird look, "What's wrong _now_?" I heard, before the door slammed shut, and the helicopter took off.

"Has, as if I'll let you see me again, knowing my secret," I sighed, returning to the ledge, then onto the cliff behind it.

Too much had changed since I'd met Zack. I'd become acquainted with Reno and Rude after our paths crossed after I had received freedom, the first of many SOLDIER members. However, I was lucky; most people were killed for their audacity to leave, but with the large numbers leaving these days, I wasn't very surprised.

The sword that waited for me on the motorcycle wasn't Benihime; it was a new sword, a standard issue blade. I'd stolen it from a young SOLDIER member. I'd busted Benihime over a rock in a fit of rage. The fact that she'd broken that easily told me she needed to be disposed of.

"Well well well," a voice behind me drawled.

I'd recognize that voice anywhere. I flipped around, and threw myself at the boy, "ZACK!"

The black-haired boy laughed, "Wow, a hug? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Realizing what I'd done, I tried to back off, but only managed to get about 6 inches away before he squashed me back against his chest, "No way are you getting away from me," he tilted my head up, and his face fell, "Holy hell."

"That doesn't work," I quipped.

Zack struggled to find his words, "Your…your face."

"What's wrong with it?" I snapped, already knowing the answer.

"Your eyes…they seem so sad. And the rings around them… God, I thought the fact that you were no longer being chased would give you time to eat and sleep," he released me, but grabbed my arm, "and this glow! Materia? Wanderer, you're falling apart!"

I tore my wrist from his hand, and turned around, stalking to my bike, "I am NOT having this conversation again! Reno had a foot up his ass, and apparently, so do you!"

When I turned around, he looked confused, "Reno? You know the Turks?"

"Yeah, I-" my voice stopped, when I caught a glimpse of a blonde head of hair sticking out from the side-car of Zack's motorcycle, "Who is that?"

"Oh," a sad look passed across his face, "he's…his name's Cloud Strife. We're kinda on the run…and he's got a mako addiction."

A pain shot through my head, "I-I've been there. Am there."

"Then how are you walking?"

"I meant the addiction, not the withdrawal."

"How…?" he dropped off, eyes widening ala Reno, "Are you _shitting_ me? You're hooked on mako? Wanderer-"

"That's not my real name."

Zack was fuming at this, "What else have you don't that I should know about?"

That got under MY skin. I flipped back around, mounting my bike, and glanced at Zack, "Nothing. I just told you things that you shouldn't know. Go screw yourself, Zack Fair," I hissed.

"Wait," he sighed, irritated, "Come back here."

I started the back, on low, and moved to Zack's side, "Fine. But the bike's staying on. Say one wrong thing and I'm gone."

Zack nodded, and started to talk, but I cut him off, "First, why do you have Angeal's sword, where is he, why is Cloud a mako addict, where'd the scar come from, are you a 1st class yet, how do _you_ know the Turks, and why do you even care about me?"

His face went blank for few beast, before he answered, "He's dead, I killed him, he gave me his sword and this scar, we were used as experiments after Sephiroth went psycho and destroyed Niebelheim, it's from the fight with Angeal, yes, I worked with Tseung, and you don't seem to have anyone else you can lean on."

I stared at him. His answer came out just as quickly as I'd shot my questions at him, only he sounded even more apathetic. "I have Reno, but he's been kinda pissy."

The black-haired boy sighed, leaning over me. Before I could protest, he's turned the motorcycle off, removed my sword from my back and picked me up.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I spat, pushing against him to let me go, "Put me down!"

"No," he stated. He sat down on a ledge, me still in him lap. I felt my cheeks turn red; as he'd grown, he'd grown more attractive. His black hair was longer, his mako-colored eyes more blue, his face stronger, and I had to say, the scar was quite fitting. However, I knew I couldn't be in love; that was just stupid.

"What are you doing, anyways? Why can't I sit on _my_ bike, rather than your lap?" I questioned, crossing my arms across my chest.

That's when I felt it. A single drop of water hit my head, soaking through my mess of red hair. When I finally looked up, Zack was crying, his blue eyes watery. This boy, whom I'd only met once five year ago, was crying. I did the first thing I thought of: I hugged him.

"Shh," I whispered, "It's going to be okay," even though I had no idea why the hell this big, tough guy was sobbing over my small, female frame.

"It's just," he broke off, his last tears sliding down his cheeks, "You have been though so much, some of it from me, and you do absolutely _nothing_. Why? Why are you so unemotional?"

This hit me like a punch in the guy. He was crying because I wasn't? What right did he have? My compassion turned to anger, and I pushed him away. And then I saw his face.

Completely void of any tears and in totally control.

"Crocodile tears!" I yelled, jumping up. I flipped the end of my coat, heading back to my motorcycle.

"Ah, come on, Wanderer. I didn't think you'd take me seriously," a laugh was laced in his voice.

I didn't turn. I simply kept walking, but only because my face was still red.

"At least tell me your real name."

"Not on your life."

"Please?"

"Maybe some other time."

When I sat down on the bike to start it, I saw a smile on Zack's face, "So you'll see me once more?"

I turned the key in the ignition, revving it to show off, "Yes. Once more and that's it. After our next meeting, I never want to see you again."

His smile faded, "Understood."

I tucked my weapons away. I crept forward, until I was next to the boy still in the sidecar. I smiled gently, "I want to meet him. If he's not around, I'll wait until he is."

Without waiting for a reply, I drove off.

That night, when I was camping in a nearby clearing, the sounds of footsteps sounded behind me.

"Who's there?" I yelled, smacking the sword on the rock…

…and shattering it.

"Ah, crap!" I yelled, staring at the busted blade I held in my hands, and glanced up at the person.

A girl with short, curly brown hair stood before me, wearing the standard issue Turk uniform. She smiled, "Wanderer?"

"Yes?" I answered, still holding the jagged pieces of the sword.

"My name is Cissnei, of the Turks. I have a message from Reno for you," she held out a sheet of paper, Reno's familiar scrawl on the outside. I gave her a once over before accepting the paper.

The message was a simple speech about how stupid I was for continuing my addiction. I stopped half way through, wadded it up, and stomped on it, realizing my company was laughing, "He's interesting, isn't he?"

"He cares, even when no one else does. I guess I have to count my blessings," I sighed, turning back to my mangled sword, "Now I need a new sword. Great."

Cissnei smiled, "I must be going. It was a pleasure meeting you."

I nodded, "Same, though I apologize for forcing you to watch me break my sword on a rock. Man, these things aren't made as well as they used to be!"

She waved, and vacated the clearing.

The next day, I'd be hunted like a dog with the tracker from the note Reno had written me. The Turks would allow me to live, as long as I helped them find fugitives from Shinra. I agreed, being the coward and bitter person I was. I didn't get my freedom, why should they?

A week later, I'd discover the gravidity of my situation, when my assignment was to help track down to escaped experiments.

~-~-~-~-~

Hikari: No cliffhanger. I think there might be one… no, wait, there will be one, and maybe another! Yeah, that! So…uh… yeah. Cissnei is one of my favorite characters, just FYI. Crisis core possess all of my favs, except Vincent. In order: Zack, Vincent, Cissnei, Genesis and Tifa.

Vincent: I'm not your favorite?

Hikari: No. Zack beat you.

Vincent: Can I kill him?

Zack: *in the afterlife* *sneezes*

Hikari: No!

Afterthoughts: After "Without waiting for a reply..." and on, I added it on. Now it makes sense why she gets a new sword, and why she's with the Turks in the next part.


	3. Never Forget

Threads of Time

Part 3

Never Forget

Hikari: O.M.G. I just finished Dirge of Cerberus *SPOILERS* I thought they were going to kill Vincent, and I was about ready to smack them! Seriously, Vincent is soooooooo sweet. But Shelke is pretty dang cool. GOD, those memory capsules HATE ME! I'm replaying it, and I can't find the second one. UGH! *SPOILERS END*

Vincent: That's your own stupid fault for not looking for them.

Hikari: Your game sucks, and you're not much better.

Vincent: Thought I was your second favorite character.

Hikari: You are. But your game isn't my second favorite game.

Vincent: What is?

Hikari: Kingdom Hearts RE: Chain of Memories.

Vincent: I take it the second Kingdom Hearts game is your favorite.

Hikari: Yeah. Why aren't you in that? That would've been cool. Better yet, why isn't Zack? Aerith is, and she's dead!

Vincent: *glances at audience* I highly doubt your readers care much.

Hikari: Oh! Right! Sorry! Anyways, here's the third part!

~-~-~-~-~

"…packages for fugitives, huh?"

I shut the sound off, dangling the headset around my neck. I was having issues keeping my eyes open. It had been a mere week since my last meeting with Zack, and now I was hunting them like vermin.

"Wonder if he's awake…"

"What was that?"

I jumped. I must've hit the wrong button. Making sure the right buttons and such were pressed, I replied, "Nothing, Reno. Just talking to myself. Go ahead and keep looking. Nothing down here."

"Got it. See you later."

"Sure."

This time, I made sure to hit the right button. The weird thing Rufus Shinra had given me helped me tap into Reno and Rude's signal, or any of the Turks for that matter. Cissnei and I had been on the rocks since she gave me that cursed note, but she was a sweet girl. I knew she was going to get in trouble, though. She had been sent to find Zack, had found him, but reported that she hadn't.

I restarted my bike, and took off after the yellow truck I'd seen earlier. The Turks weren't looking for them to hard if they over looked a truck with a boy with a huge ass sword sitting in the back. Seriously.

The truck stopped for a mere moment before taking off. I slowed to a snail's pace, quiet as a mouse. I remembered that I'd told Zack I'd only see him once more. I thought I'd put it off a little more. He was the one thing I'd grown attached to, and I couldn't bear to loose him and his lovely smirk.

SO I thought nothing of it when I saw him stroll off. I merely shut my bike off, grabbed my sword, and headed to the spot my black-haired friend had just vacated…

…only to find a very awake Cloud.

Caught off guard, I jumped, smacking my head against a rock. It didn't hurt me nearly as badly as the last time, though. I guessed my head had hardened.

"Hello…who are you?" he croaked. He had apparently just awoken. It would explain the groggy look in his eyes, which were also mako green.

"Wanderer," I replied. Only Lazard, Reno, and Rufus knew my true name, and this blond boy wasn't going to learn it before Zack, "I'm an… acquaintance of Zack's."

"Oh," he replied, before falling silent again.

"Hey, what-" I started.

That's when the firing started.

Thanking my lucky stars that my bike was hidden, I hit the deck, pulling Cloud behind a rock.

"Zack!" He cracked, tears brimming to his eyes. Only then did realization hit me.

"He's out there? Are you shitting me?" I stood up, but Cloud grabbed the end of my skirt.

"Leave him. He wants to do this."

"I can't let him die! I have to talk to him!"

A glared crossed Cloud's face, his drowsy eyes leaving him for but a moment, "Leave. Him."

With a final jerk of on my skirt, I sat. My eyes close, a tear escaping at the corner, betraying my hard shell, "Damn it!" I cried, leaning my forehead on my knee, "He's going to die, and it's my fault!"

Cloud's eyes returned to their drowsy state, before closing again. I raked my fingers through my spiky red hair, sitting back up. The boy looked so conflicted, his brow furrowed, his eyelashes fluttering as he struggled with his dreams. I gently batted away a stray piece of blonde hair, regretting having yelled at him.

We sat in silence, listening to the distant sound of gunfire quieting to a few shots, then vanishing completely, "Should we…?" I started, glancing at Cloud.

"Help me up," he croaked, reaching his hand out to me.

I'm positive neither one of us were prepared for what we saw.

Zack lay on the ground, his blood covering the ground around him. As the rain started to fall, I set Cloud down before falling to my knees. The sitting boy crawled to the slowly dying one, as my vision blurred with black spots. I had grown used to blood over the years; I'd even watched as my teacher had bleed to death from torture inflicted by Shinra soldiers for treachery, falsely accused to boot. Even my parents had been slain before my eyes, by someone I had trusted as a friend. But this? This was too much. Vaeltraa had been in her later 30s, my parents well past 40; Zack was barely 20. Seeing a life flushed down the toilet was bad enough, but it being his made it even worse.

I didn't even realize they were talking until the spots cleared. Cloud looked at me, holding his hand out. I slowly crawled toward the once healthy SOLDIER, 1st class, not caring that I was filthy with mud and blood.

Blood that wasn't mine.

"Wanderer," he breathed, his voice strangely strong for someone who was moments from death, "Tell me your true name. Please."

Tears pulled at my eyes, "O-of course," I stuttered, "I'm called Spinster. Alexandria Spinster."

"Alexandria," Zack smiled. His gloved hand grasped mine, his other one on Cloud's head (which rested on his stomach), "How strangely perfect."  
"I'll miss you," I sobbed, clutching his hand within mine. His was already going limp, and I noticed Cloud's once-blurry eyes starting to clear, tears replacing his spacey look.

"It's been nice knowing you, Spins," Zack murmured, "Bye, Cloud," he closed his eyes, "Keep our promise."

With that, his hand went limp.

I sat, staring at the boy on the ground in front of me. The only thing that brought me back to reality was the scream.

I shot back like a whip. Without looking down, I crawled around the still boy, and hugged the living one to my chest without a word.

"Thank you," I heard him murmur, "I won't forget."

He sat back up, and looked me straight in the face. He ran one gloved hand across my face, "You're…crying."

My left hand felt my eyes, and the water dripping from them, revealing a burn scar that was cracked and bloody from not being taken care of. I flipped it back before Cloud noticed, "Come on, we should go."

I stood, and offered him a hand. He shook his head, wanting to do it on his own. He stood, with the help of the Buster blade (when did he get that? Ah, Zack must have given it to him. Of course), and gave one last look to Zack, "Good night," he murmured. He looked into the distance for a moment, holding back his tears. He finally turned to me, "Zack," he finished, turning back to the spot we had vacated.

I betrayed myself and looked at the shell of the boy I had come to love. I reached up to my neck, and removed a small silver chain, on which a tiny symbol, the size of my thumb nail, hung. It was of a lightning bolt, my "ruling element" (as my mother called it). I bent down, and wrapped the necklace in Zack's warm, but lifeless, hand, "You gave him something to remember you with. Here's something to remember me when you're in the Lifestream."

"Come on, Spins," Cloud said.

I turned away, burning the image in my brain. Of all the things I'd screwed up on, this was by far my biggest regret.

I rubbed at my eyes, "I'm going to give you my bike. I can get another one."

Cloud's eyes widened, "You're leaving me?"

I shook my head, "No. You're leaving me. I have business to attend to that you don't need to be involved in."

Cloud glanced at the bike he stood next to. I glided past him, kicked the side open, and pulled out two more swords; including the rapier I'd tried to fight Zack with all those years ago. I was still struggling to keep my tears back; this boy didn't need to see my break. No one did, but someone would.

"Where will you go?" he questioned.

I straightened up, turning back to him, "I'll return to work with the Turks, though I do hope they'll let me leave. I need a taste of freedom, even if it means an untimely death," I bit my lip. That was Zack's mentality. Had been.

When confusion swept across his boyish face, I elaborated, "I'm an ex-first class. I left well before you ever joined, I can guarantee that. I was caught by the Turks a week ago, and am now working off my debt to Shinra by doing some espionage for them." I sheathed two of the blades on my hips before placing the rapier beneath my tights and into my boot on my left calf. I returned Black Magic, my black sword not much shorter than I was, to the Hollister that hung off my shoulders.

"Why go back?" he asked.

"I have a…friend with the Turks. You keep the weapons if you wish, but they're made for a female. No matter how girly you are, they won't work for you."

He seemed to struggle with his words, as if trying to figure out how to keep me with him, "Will I… see you again?"

My heart slammed against my ribs. That was what Zack had said after we parted the first of only three times. I laughed, trying to cover up my body's reaction, and ruffled his hair, "I promise that we will meet again in the future, darling."

"Darling…?"

My hand returned to my side, "Term of endearment. You'll have to get used to it. Hold on," I pulled my sleeve of my black shirt over my left hand, and rubbed at the blood on his cheek. It came off easily, so I attacked the blood in his hair.

"You're left handed?" he asked, a bit of surprise lacing his words.

I nodded, "Yeah, one of the three things Sephiroth and I have in common."

"What are the other two?" he questioned, when I had removed my hand from the vicinity of his face.

"We work for SOLDIER and we're both first class."

Cloud laughed, "I thought it would be something deeper than that."

I shook my head, "Not that ass. He put you in this mess, so I hate him. Plain and simple."

We were silent for a moment, before his eyes finally met mine, "I guess this is good bye."

"I shook my head, "More like… see you later."

After a final look, he jumped on the bike, Buster Blade in his lap, and took off.

I made sure he was gone before turning my headset back on, flipping it on.

"Reno?" my voice cracked.

"Oh, hey Lex! Did you find them?"  
Tears sprung to my eyes, "Reno…"

"Where are you." It was a command, not a question.

"A cliff overlooking Shinra Manor."

"We're on our way."

The connection broke off then. As soon as I'd ripped off the headset, I sat down and burst into tears.

Reno arrived not long after. Apparently, the few soldiers remaining had taken the fall for the rest, which meant death. Upon Reno picking me up, I saw that Zack's body was gone, no doubt taken to the Lifestream. My necklace wasn't there, either.

"Lex, what happened to Cloud?" Reno asked, after we were safely in the helicopter, Rude driving, Cissnei in the passenger seat.

I sniffled. The tears hadn't stopped falling yet, "I-I don't know. He took my bike and ran off," which caused me to burst into another round of sobs. This was getting ridiculous. I had never cried this much in my whole life.

Reno sat next to me, an arm around my shoulders, "Well, think about it this way. Zack's probably with his mentor, Angeal, now. They have about seven years to catch up on. He won't get bored for another five, at the least. And don't think about ending your life. I highly doubt that's what he'd want."

I rubbed profusely at my eyes, the tears finally gone, "I know. I also know that you'd bring me back to life just to kill me again if I offed myself," I laughed pathetically. I'm sure I saw Cissnei cringe at the attempt.

"Reno, Rude, Cissnei, have you retrieved the target?" Rufus Shinra's voice crackled over our headsets.

"I'm right here, Sir," I sat into the headset, "You don't need to refer to me as an object."

"Apologizes, Alexandria."

"Please, Sir, Wanderer."

"Right, your silly nickname. Regardless, head back to headquarters. Wanderer, we'll need you to retell what happened to Tseng. I doubt he's going to be pleased. He had a few things for Zack," and then the line went dead.

I rolled my red, puffy eyes, "I'm not looking forward to this."

Reno hugged me tightly, "Don't worry, Spins. I'll be right there the whole time."

And he was.

In the following years, I leaned on Reno more than I should have. I followed Cloud's progress of life. However, I lost contact with the outside world two years after Zack's death, when I was excommunicated from the Turks for "bad behavior". Basically, Tseng was looking for a reason to get rid of me.

Not six months after I left the Turks, I was kidnapped by a scientist. I never saw his face, only ever heard his horrible voice. I escaped 18 months after my captivity had begun, with a body that would never age, and my need to eat was gone.

For the next three years, I wandered aimlessly through the land, stopping at random towns to stock up on healing items and other things to keep myself alive. I couldn't stay in one place for to long, because they would catch on that I didn't eat at all, and never fatigued. I also purchased a phone near the end of these years.

When I decided to return to visit Reno and show him I was okay, I was welcomed back rather oddly.

With a job to track three men who looked like Sephiroth, and get them to stop what they were doing.

~-~-~-~-~

Hikari: AND we know her name. Yes, the mysterious Wanderer's real name is Alexandria Spinster.

Vincent: That's quite a nice name.

Hikari: Thank you! I made it all myself.

Vincent: I just realized that I'm not even in the story yet. Why am I still here?

Hikari: You're in the rest of it. You make a pretty epic appearance in the end of the next section.

Vincent: …fine. I'll stay.

Hikari: *pauses, leering at Vincent. Rips his coat off and runs off* HA HA HA! IT'S MINE!

Vincent: GIVE THAT BACK YOU INSOLENT-!

Afterthoughts: Spins' parents were killed by Genesis when she was younger. He was kinda insane at that point… hell, he's a right psycho. And she'll be refered to as Spins from now on, since that's what she likes to be called.


	4. Reunited

Threads of Time

Part 4

Reunited

Hikari: Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in… *checks fanfiction* Holy cow, five months? And you LET ME do that? What the crap!

Vincent: It's your own fault. You got distracted with that stupid boy-

Hikari: Say his name and I swear to God I'll kill you

Vincent: Have fun with that. Hojo still hasn't managed to. And he shot me in the stomach

Hikari: …you're a Final Fantasy character. You can't die… unless you don't exsist in the first place, but Tidus is just weird…

Vincent: Where have you been all this time, anyways?

Hikari: Working on Snowy Spirits, my Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction.

Vincent: …

Hikari: …no, I don't play the game, I just like the plot line… when they have it.

Vincent: Do I get to show up or not?

Hikari: …huh? Oh! Yeah! Sorry about the long intro. This was typed a long time ago, and I don't know why I never posted it…

This takes place seven years after the end of chapter 3

~-~-~-~-~

{Third person, cause I'm sick of first}

"Sir, there's someone here to see you," Rude stated, bowing to the man in the wheel chair.

"If it isn't Cloud, I don't care."

"I doubt that," Reno's voice came from behind the men.

When they turned, they found a limping girl, leaning heavily on his shoulder. When she looked up, pain was written all over her exhausted face, "Hello, sir. Sorry, I kind of got," she winced, "hurt."

Rufus Shinra nodded, "What happened?"

Alexandria "Wanderer" Spinster pushed off her helper. A cut traced her left cheek, dried blood down most of her face. She pulled on a random coat, most likely stolen. Blood and bruises covered her abdomen. A particularly nasty slash cut across most of her stomach, we blood still adorning it. Even her tights were ripped. Reno kept a grip on her right arm, which seemed to be good, as she stumbled from blood loss, "Kadaj…" she started, flinching as the coat tightened on her left arm.

That's when they saw it. A green-brown "rash" adorned her neck on the left side, "You also suffer from the Geostigma," Rufus stated.

Spins started to say something, but stopped. She sighed, and let the left side of the coat drop.

The Stigma reached down to her left wrist, where a black cuff covered her hand. Her long black shirt had been replaced with a brown, navel bearing shirt with criss-crossed straps and little back, so it revealed the long scar on her back. She still wore her black skirt with the segments and her knee high, brown lace-up boots. Her red, segmented hair had stayed in its ponytail, her make green eyes shining through. A new black choker adorner her neck, since the lightning bolt was in the Lifestream.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I lost the trail. Then they ambushed me," she said, removing the coat completely, revealing a bullet wound on her right shoulder, covered in dried blood, "But it's nice to know you're okay, sir, sicne I haven't seen you since before Meterorfall."

"It's nice to see you as well, Wanderer," Rufus replied, no warmth in his voice. She could tell he was laying it on thick.

"I heard you say something about Cloud. Is he coming here?" she asked, "I want to see him."

Reno sat her down in a nearby chair, "He's supposed to be coming here soon, but I refuse to let him see you like this. When was the last time you saw him?"

She paused, gingerly dabbing at the wound on her stomach with a cloth, "The day Zack died."

"You think he wants to see you looking like swiss cheese?"

"No…"

"Exactly. Stay here. You need to rest, Spins," Reno took the cloth from her, already covered in blood, and handed her another, "Especially the one on your stomach. Oui, they got you good."

At that time, footsteps sounded on the stairs outside. Reno gave her a look before returning to the room. As she wiped her other injuries, she heard a small scuffle, a door slam, and Reno's muffled voice, "Alright, you're good."

The lock was turned and Rude followed suit, Rufus not far. Wanderer's eyes watched the door shut. When she heard Cloud's voice, tears brimmed her eyes. He had been so young when they had parted; if she remembered right, he was the same age Zack had been when he perished. She didn't care what Reno said, she was still going to see him. Picking her hurt self up, she staggered to the door and leaned against it, realizing, to late, that it creaked.

"What was that?" Cloud's voice asked, "Rufus, what are you hiding?"

Her eyes widened, instantly regretting moving before she thought, but before she could move, the door was flung open, and she fell into Cloud, "Huh?" he nearly dropped her out of pure shock, but restrained when he saw who it was, "Spins! Oh, my God, it's you!" his voice sounded happy, but his face betrayed no emotions what so ever, "What happened?"

She tried to stand, but fell into him again, "The group that… attacked you. I was ambushed by them. I'm…sorry you had to see me like this."

When she looked up, she saw a kinder face than she expected. He also looked as old as she though he would, sadness in his mako green eyes, probably from all the death and other trials he had to weather over the past years. She stood on what little strength she had, and gave him a proper hug, "I'm glad to see you alive, Cloud. How've you been?"

"Not well, after what Rufus told me."

She grimaced, pulling away from him, "Sorry. I'd love to help, but, well, I wouldn't be of much use," She laughed quietly, cringing, "Shit. I think I cracked or broke a rib or four."

Cloud sighed, his face returning to his apathetic look, "I have to go. Take care of yourself," for only a moment, the look she had seen him with the day Zack died returned, but vanished just as quickly, "Alexandria."

"Call me Spins," she smiled.

After Cloud left, Reno turned and glared at her, "I told you to stay in there!"

She opened her mouth to reply, but her eyes suddenly rolled back in her head, and she slid down the wall, unconscious.

"Ah, come on," Reno groaned, kneeling beside the girl, "not again!"

"Again?" Rude asked, "You mean this has happened before?"

Reno checked her pulse before picking her up and moving her to the chair she had vacated moments before, "She's anemic, I'm pretty sure. She faints randomly, especially after an emotionally trying event."

"I think that's called Narcolepsy," Rude replied.

"Nu, is not," Spins muttered, her eyes fluttering open, slightly glazed over.

Suddenly, Rufus' voice came from the next room, "Reno! Rude! Get in here! And shut the door!"

Reno sighed, but picked a blanket up and threw it over the only half-conscious girl, "Let's see what the boss is screaming about."

The two Turks were met with quite a nasty surprise in the form of a teen with short, silver hair in a black coat. A sinister grin lit his face as he saw the two men approach.

They were down before they could even pull out their weapons.

In the next room over, Spins was wide awake, her heart thumping a mile a minute _That's the voice of Kadaj! What is he doing here?_

She pulled the blanket Reno had put on her up to her neck, trying not to drag it through any blood. However, she looked over on thing: her left, Geostigma inflicted arm.

So when Kadaj flung the door open, the first thing he did was laugh manically, "Thought you could hide her, hm?"

Spins' eyes widened, realizing, to late, her mistake. She finally regained her composure and stood up. She was still woozy from blood loss, but her fainting spell had helped her regain some of her strength, "They weren't hiding me, Kadaj. They wanted to make sure I wasn't dead."

The boy's lips turned up in a cruel smile, "Apologies for the injuries, Spins."

"Never call me that again," she spat, "It's Wanderer to you. Rufus, where did Reno put my sword?"

"Other side of the chair," Rufus called. He hadn't even bothered to move.

She picked up Black Magic, reattaching it to her back, and turned to leave, but Kadaj stopped her, "Hold on," he pulled her back in front of him, grinning, "We're gathering all our brothers and sisters, and you're invited. Let's go."

"Leave her alone!" Reno yelled form the ground, clutching his stomach.

Spins gave one last look at the room, before allowing Kadaj to guide her out the door.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"The Forgotten City," he replied, no longer looking at her, "How did you get here?"

Finally realizing she was being used, she jerked her arm away, "Reno brought me by helicopter. My bike is on a cliff, where," she glared up at Kadaj, "you three nearly KILLED me, remember?"

He ignored the last statement, "Good, that was yours. Yazoo and Loz are bringing it with them. You can have it back then. In the meantime, you'll ride with me," he sat himself on the bike and motioned for her to get on.

She did just that, but when she wrapped her arms around his girlishly thing waist and they took off, she felt no heart, almost as if he wasn't real.

Like Sephiroth.

She remembered the first time she ever worked with the maniac. It was shortly after her promotion to first class. Upon climbing down the cliff they had been on (don't ask), she had grabbed a loose rock and ended up sliding down the hill and landing on the superior member.

And she'd felt no heartbeat.

Of course, it could have just been an accident, but the next week, when she was sparring with Genesis, she'd felt HIS heartbeat, and all she'd down was brush against his chest in a failed slash.

What was _with_ silver hair not having heartbeats?

By the time Spins looked up, they were flying through the Forgotten City. When they arrived at their destination, Spins flinched. Two more men stood not far away, a small girl held at the elder one's side.

"Kadaj, who is this?" the one with the longer hair asked. That was the one that had damaged Spins so much with his gun.

"Alexandria Spinster," the youngest man (_Or boy?, _she thought, _I'm older than all of them!_) returned, "A sister that Rufus Shinra was hiding from us."

"I'm the one you attacked on the cliff," she spat, massaging her clearly broken ribs.

"Alexandria?" the little girl asked, "You're Cloud's friend, aren't you?"

The elder girl's eyes widened, "Yes. Who are you?"

"Enough," the eldest boy commanded, "The children are here, Kadaj. Go speak with them."

The five people turned around to face the large group of children, everyone inflicted with the stigma. Spins leaned against the bike, her head pounding. She might have had the stigma, but that didn't mean she would associate with the people who may very well bring back Sephiroth. She looked through the children as Kadaj began his speech about taking over the planet. Some of them looked interested, but the vast majority looked scare of their minds. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she wasn't in the Forgotten City. Well, her body was, but she wasn't. She was in a white room, standing among flowers. When she looked up, she saw Cloud disappearing, a girl dressed in pink behind him.

"Wanderer," a voice behind her said.

When she turned, she let out a scream of joy. There stood her long deceased friend, smiling at her, and besides the fact that he wasn't covered in bullet holes, Zack looked exactly the same as the day he had died, "What is this? I thought you were in the Lifestream!"  
Zack nodded, "Sort of. Listen, I have to give you a warning."

The girl behind Spins finally spoke, "Zack, careful. You might have gotten permission, but that doesn't make it a good idea."

"Hush, Aerith," Zack countered.

"She needs to return," Aerith sighed, "Cloud needs her."

Zack turned back to the still-living girl, "Spins, an organization called Deep Ground is going to come after you, most like the Tsviets. You have two things they want. Don't let them have it, no matter what."

Spins took a step forward, but found herself leaning against Kadaj's motorcycle in the Forgotten City. She closed her hand into a fist, and brought it to her chest. She noticed the people previously near her were with the children…

…and Cloud.

Kadaj was circling the blonde boy with all the malice of a hungry panther about read to jump on an unsuspecting antelope. Spins pushed herself forward, and ran.

"I'm glad you could make it!" Kadaj laughed, drawing his sword.

"I only came for the kids," Cloud stated, his voice not betraying an ounce of fear.

When Spins reached the scene, Yazoo grabbed her left arm, pulling her back. Spins flinched, "Stay away from them," Yazoo said, "This is between them."

Spins didn't move, merely glared at her captor.

Kadaj addressed the children then, "See this man? He's our big brother. But, alas, in our happy flock," Kadaj swung his sword to right in front of Cloud's neck, grinning, "He's what you'd call a black sheep."

Cloud picked up his sword at this point, and spun to attack Kadaj. However, Yazoo got in the way. Kadaj backed up, and stood next to Spins, "Enjoying the show?" he taunted in his girlish voice.

Spins sniffed, "You're a bastard."

Kadaj laughed, "No better insults, hm? Well, we'll see. We'll meet again, Alexandria."

"Don't call me that," Spins spat, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Then what shall I call you?"

"Wanderer, if you will."

Kadaj tilted his head to the side, thinking, "You're last name is Spinster, right?"

Spins stiffened. Where was he going with this? "Correct."

"Than I believe Black Widow is a better name," he gave Spins a sideways look, "You were with the SOLDIER, first class that Cloud was friends with when the former perished, correct?"

Spins stared at the ground, tears pricking at her eyes, "Yes."

Kadaj grinned. He had the red-head right where he wanted her, "Than you are Black Widow, the creature that kills those around her."

The girl glared up at the boy next to her, a fire in her eyes, "I swear to you that I will die before I see anymore friends join the Lifestream. You have my word."

At this point, a red cloud descended upon the battle, covering Cloud. Spins leapt up, but the cloud was coming at her.

"We will meet again, Black Widow," Kadaj laughed.

Spins turned around, feeling the mysterious presence getting closer to her, "I doubt that, Kadaj."

The cloak slammed into her back, absorbing the full of her weak frame. Inside the mass, she came nose to nose with a face that wasn't nearly human enough. He was focusing on his work, which gave her the chance to study him.

"Am I that interesting?" the man asked.

Spins jumped, blushing, and turned away.

When the three landed, Cloud staggered to a rock and sat down, while Spins hit the deck, her legs finally giving out. Her rescuer offered her a hand, which she took, but only after giving him a strange look. "Who are you?"

The man smirked, "I could ask you the same thing."

"Alexandria Spinster. Call me Spins," Spins smiled kindly.

"I'm Vincent Valentine."

~-~-~-~-~

Hikari: See? Isn't Vincent epic? :3

Vincent: …then why am I not your favorite

Hikari: Because your games plot line sucks.

Vincent: You're a pain in the ass, you know that?

Hikari: I also hold your life in my hands.

Vincent: You do n- *sees keyboard in Hikari's hand* Oh, you wouldn't

Hikari: It's a fanfiction. ANTHING can happen 3

Vincent: …

Hikari: See you next time, while I deal with this homicidal vampire!

Afterthoughts: Kadaj has a fascination with Spins? Dun remember that…


End file.
